The Lost Potter
by Shi-Woon
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, what if instead his younger brother was. Would Harry help his brother when the time comes or will he let his brother face the coming storm alone. Only one thing is certain Harry is no longer the Harry his family knew instead his name is Vali and he will do whatever he wants. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. William and Vali

The Lost Potter

A/N: Hello everyone I am deciding to take a crack at the Daphne/Harry pairing. Before you read let me tell you that I am going to try my hardest to make this story different from most of these. Anyways please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1 William and Vali

**William P.O.V**

William was to say the least happy that he was finally going to Hogwarts for his first year. Walking behind him was his parents James and Lily Potter who were holding each other lovingly as they looked at their little boy. He was the Boy-Who-Lived and was destined for greatness since he had defeated the Dark Lord as a little baby.

Both were happy that there second son was finally going to Hogwarts since they hoped that he would find amazing friends. However William was going for his own reasons. He wanted to find his older brother who had been kicked out of the house during his 5th birthday.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was the name of his older brother and ever since that day he had been searching for him. As the years passed he was beginning to think his brother vanished but hopefully he was at Hogwarts.

While William was thinking he bumped into someone who was standing in front of him. Falling backwards onto his but he looked up and standing above him was his brother Harry Potter. He wanted to get and hug his brother but he couldn't bring himself to get up.

"Hey boy are you alright?"

Suddenly the image of his brother vanished and instead an older boy was standing over him. Instead of the black hair that Harry had this new boy had dark silver hair. The green eyes of Harry's were gone and instead light blue eyes were looking at his green.

"Yah sorry for bumping into you." William said as looked up.

James and Lily were standing away a little since the new boy reminded them of someone they knew. Neither knew where to place it but they knew no one with dark silver hair.

The mysterious boy extended a hand out towards William and smiled kindly. Not wanting to push away his kindness William took his hand and was helped up.

Now that he was standing up William noticed that this boy was standing several inches over his and his silver hair was spiked and angled to his left side of his head.

"My names William Potter and thank you for helping me up." he said before bowing slightly.

"Don't mention it, are you new to Hogwarts?" the boy asked.

"Yeah and I was waiting for my friend. I'm hoping he'll show up soon since I would hate to leave him behind." William looked at the boy and for a second he thought he saw a smile grace his lips before vanishing.

"Well William I hope you enjoy your first year. Many surprises await you when you arrive." With that the boy turned around walked away placing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his friends who were calling outwards him.

"Hey what's your name?" William asked.

The boy stopped and turned in slightly. "The names Vali, Vali Le Fay, I'll see you around kid." With that Vali waved a hand goodbye and left vanishing into the crowd.

"Hey William there you are." Ron Weasley shouted as he pushed through the crowd. William turned to face his best friend and smiled before both jumped towards the other and did a chest bump. Shortly after the rest of the Weasley patriarch soon appeared.

Greetings were exchanged and William was given his first day of Hogwarts prank. It was a normal quill or so he thought. As soon as he raised the tip towards his nose the quill exploded in white dust covering William from head to toe in flower.

The Potters were defiantly surprised by the sound of William and the Weasley twins laughing. Hearing that was enough for them to not worry and just waved goodbye and he boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Do you think he will find Harry in Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

It had been a few years since that event but she regretted the day her oldest son left the family. If only she had acted sooner maybe she could have stopped him from leaving but now it was too late. Her only hope of seeing her first born now was the hope that William would run into him.

"Honestly Lily I don't know. I hope they meet but the chance is slim." James replied.

It had been a moment of weakness but ever since the day he pushed his son out of his life was something even he regretted. When Harry walked out of the doors he realized how wrong he was and chased after him but it was already too late. He was gone and there was no trace of him.

'William please find you brother.' James thought as he took his wife home.

**Vali P.O.V**

Vali was leaning against the window of his compartment as he looked out at the endless countryside that passed by. Sitting across from him was his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass along with his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and rival Cedric Diggory.

Daphne was his girlfriend of several months, last year both admitted there feelings for one another after winning the house cup. The moment he revealed his feelings for her the hall shouted and applauded him for finally admitting his feelings.

Everyone knew they were attracted to the other but neither was brave enough to admit. Had it not been for the weasley twins Fred and George he was certain he would never had found the bravery to admit his feelings.

Daphne had long natural blonde hair that went to the middle of her back along with dark blue eyes. It was said that Greengrass woman were known for their beauty and she was no exception. Last year people were noticing her but she would continuously turn people down.

It was widely believed she was untouchable since it was rumored she pushed boys away. Last was wrong instead she was kind but only to those that were brave enough to come up and face her. Some wanted to label her Ice Queen but no one was brave enough to say it since she had an unmatched mastery in ice spells and no one wanted to be at the end of her wand.

Sometime Vali wondered if she knew of her nickname but something told him she did but she didn't care what others thought. If no one was brave enough to say it to her face than that's a problem for them.

Blaise Zabini was a dark skinned male with blue hair. Vali never cared to ask since he already knew; Blaise was a person that loved to show off. Every month he would die his hair a different color just so that he could annoy Vali.

Did it annoy Vali yes it did. It started out as just a random thing but soon Blaise learned that Vali liked his hair, and by like he envied it. Vali didn't know why himself but the multiple hair colors just seemed to annoy him to no end. Which was one of the reasons he chose to dye his hair dark white instead of keeping its original black color.

Cedric Diggory was by far the most annoying person Vali knew. While Vali, Blaise, and Daphne were in the Slytherin house he was a Hufflepuff. Like Vali he was a master on a broom stick and during their first year they were both made seekers of their houses Quidditch teams.

At first neither knew anything about the other but as soon as they met they hit it off almost immediately. Both enjoyed Quidditch and now they saw each other as rivals. Every day they would meet on the Quidditch Pitch for a race and so far it was 700-701.

The reason Vali was behind by one was because it was the last day of school during their second year and he had been out of it. Just before the scheduled race he admitted his feelings and Cedric being the dick he was decided to have the race almost immediately after.

Neither would admit it though but their rivalry was a way to bond. Vali was to prideful to admit it but he saw Cedric as someone he would always want to compete against. While Cedric was too nice and would always accept defeat saying it was his destiny.

Now though the usual kindness Vali was known for was gone and his normal kind eyes were filled with anger. Feeling someone's hands touch his he looked and saw Daphne's hands were on top of his.

"Harry what's wrong?" Daphne asked as she stared into his eyes.

She knew he hated his original name but when they were alone he allowed her to use his original name. He didn't know why she liked it show much as long as she was happy he didn't care.

Sighing Vali looked out the window ignoring his girlfriends gaze. A part of him knew it was a bad idea to ignore his girlfriend but his anger was dominating his mind. Feeling a sudden breeze down his legs Vali looked away from the window and saw Ice was rising from the ground and slowly rising up.

Cedric and Blaise chuckled a little and before Vali could shout at them to stop laughing they shot up and left. Both wanted to see how their girlfriends were doing and they knew that Daphne wanted her alone time with him.

Feeling Daphne's hands grab both sides of his face he was turned until his eyes were looking at hers. Slowly they leaned forward and their lips touched briefly before she pulled away leaving him wanting more.

Vali didn't know why but almost all his troubles would vanish when they were together. Maybe it was because they were destined for one another or maybe it was because he enjoyed kissing her and trying to guess what her lips tasted like.

Today they tasted like cinnamon and for a second he hoped that she had forgotten that he had ignored her. However his luck was never that great when they were together, instead when they were alone he was wrapped around her finger. Did he mind not really but sometimes he wondered why he allowed it.

"Now Harry will you answer my previous question? What's wrong with you so suddenly?" she asked but Vali knew it was more of a demand and he knew if he tried to avoid answering her punishment would be severe.

"Before I got onto the train I ran into my brother and parents." Vali said bitterly as he looked away.

Even though it happened several years ago he never forgave his family for pushing him away. Then the last straw was pulled when his father yelled at him and ordered him to never associate with said person or else he would be kicked it.

Was that warning enough, heck no he chose to leave on his own accord ignoring the call of his father as he apparated towards his mentor and would be foster mother. When he left a part of him wondered if what he was doing was right but now he believed there were more pros then cons out of this.

Not only did he learn many things about the wizarding world but had it not happened he may never have meet Daphne. And that was something he was most grateful for, he found someone that liked him for who he was instead of being the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry you had to meet them alone. Had I known they were going to be there I would have been next to you the entire time." She said.

"Don't worry Daphne it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Besides my brother didn't even notice me nor did my parents, even if they did though I would never return to being there son."

Daphne looked at Vali and nodded in agreement. Despite not knowing the Potter's personally she knew it was wrong to kick someone out of their house for an opinion. At least she was able to meet him though and that was something she was grateful for. Her life at home wasn't the greatest but when she was with Vali all her troubles would be washed away.

Vali then pulled Daphne into a hug ignoring the look of a certain blonde boy that was looking into his compartment. The boy left and Vali was playing with her long blonde hair while she sat there looking up at him. Neither wanted this moment to end but both knew that fate wasn't going to be so kind.

The sound of someone shouting in the hallway drew Vali's attention. Sighing he let Daphne go and grabbed his Slytherin cloak that he was proud of. Instead of being placed into Gryffindor like his ancestors he was placed into Slytherin and he couldn't be any happy.

Making sure the cloak was on perfectly he walked to the door and was stopped as his hand touch the handle. Turning around he saw Daphne had a determined look on her face and he knew there was no arguing with her. Nodding Daphne let his hand go and followed him out as they walked down the train towards the compartment where arguing was breaking out.

As Vali and Daphne passed several compartments many older students that knew him stopped putting their cloaks on and sat back down. Everyone knew that Vali and Daphne were nearly unstoppable together and whatever the problem was that drew their attention was going to be snuffed out.

**Draco P.O.V**

"Come on Potter don't waste your time with this blood traitor." Draco said while his two goons stood behind him. Even though the Potter boy hated him he knew that it was best to at least start a friendship with the boy before Voldemort rose to power again.

"Draco how many times do I need to tell you? I will never be friends with a person that thinks he is better than someone else. Besides the Pureblood purity is something I don't agree with." William said as he eyed Draco.

Draco was about to retort about something but a cold chill was creeping up his spine. Turning around slowly Draco found two people standing behind him. Both of them he recognized as the two that were sitting in a compartment alone.

"What's going on here?" Vali demanded as he looked past the blonde boy and into the compartment.

Inside was his brother along with a red head who he guessed was a Weasley. Sighing he looked back at the blonde who was staring at him. Or rather he was staring at the symbol that was on his robes.

Draco's eyes instantly lit up as he looked at someone from the Slytherin house. The very same house he was hoping to end up in and now one had graced him with his presence.

"I was just trying to befriend William Potter. Then Ron Weasley shouted calling me a Death Eater." Draco said before falling onto one knee and bowing in front of someone better than him. His father had taught him to look down on others but the guy standing in front of him had power and that was what he was taught to respect.

"What are you doing here snake? Get out of here now you damned Death Eater spawns!" Ron shouted as he eyes the two Slytherin's that had suddenly appeared.

Draco glared at the Weasley and wanted to pin him to that seat for disgracing someone of the noble and ancient Slytherin house. Turning to face the two behind him again he noticed that the guy's eyes turned cold for a second and before Draco could move he was pushed aside while the guy walked in.

As Vali walked into the compartment Ron started backing up until he was up against the window scared out of his wits. Vali's hand shot forward and grabbed Ron's shirt by the collar and lifted him up effortlessly shocking all the first years that he was able to lift someone with one arm.

"I'd watch your back Ron Weasley. I may be a patient man but I have my limits and I can tell you will be a thorn in my side in the future. If you don't want to disgrace your family you do well to never say anything about the Slytherin house."

Vali then dropped Ron and left the compartment ignoring Draco who was calling out t him. Daphne stood there eyeing the red head and watched as he was shaking muttering something about Death Eaters.

"I would be grateful if I were you Weasley, my boyfriend never lets people off easily when they make fun of his house." Daphne said. She wanted to follow after her boyfriend but she knew if she didn't give the boy some warning he would regret it later.

"What do you mean by his house?" Draco asked as he looked at Daphne.

For some reason Draco thought that the girl looked like a Veela and she was someone that he wanted for himself. He was going to flirt with her but he stopped at the last second and decided to ask a different question.

"Vali and I have complete control over the Slytherin house. It was hard at first but after our first year he bended the house to his will."

Daphne then brushed her hair back and left walking down the train. Draco and his goons watched as she walked away and her long blonde mane was flowing behind her. He didn't know it but Draco wanted her and he was going to do everything possible to earn her attention.

Turning around to face Weasley and Potter Draco huffed and left deciding he had more things to think about. As he was returning to his compartment he passed one that drew his attention. Returning to the compartment he passed he noticed a girl with long blonde hair that reminded him of a younger version of Vali's girlfriend.

The girls name was Astoria Greengrass and she was now the one he wanted. What he didn't know was that it was going to be hard to earn her attention. She was known as someone that was both arrogant and demanded many things if you wanted her attention.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter of this story. Anyways I would to hear what you think about this story, so please review. See you all next time.


	2. Strawberries and Sortings

The Lost Potter

A/N: Hey everyone I was honestly surprised that people liked this story somewhat. Originally I was going to leave it as well a one-shot but since people are interested I will continue it anyways I hope you enjoy. Now to answer some questions that some people have asked, and all of them are valid points.

Denkaas: Thank you.

PJandLGequalsLove: Thank you and look I updated today however it won't happen often sorry.

Ravenic Tauro: Thank you for your opinion of how this story is going so far. Honestly I didn't think people would like it but I guess I will continue. Anyways the thing I am trying to achieve with this story is something that I don't see often. Now in terms of ages Harry and all his friends are currently 3rd years in Hogwarts. The reason why is that I am trying to keep them canon because by William's 4th year Cedric will be a 7th and the tournament will happen along with some twists.

Ulquirra31: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer on Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last.

* * *

Chapter 2 Strawberries and Sortings

**Vali P.O.V**

Vali was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table watching the new first years pass by. While most of the older students were urgently awaiting to see who would join their house he honestly didn't care. However despite his opinion of the first years he found himself looking at his brother William Potter.

William was talking to Ron Weasley about something that made him laugh a little. Whatever it was probably wasn't funny to him though because the new Weasley just didn't seem to have the charm his twin brothers had. Suddenly he felt his anger rise, his fellow Slytherin's looked at him and decided not to ask anything since many favored keeping their hair intact.

Daphne suddenly touched his and then his anger vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared. Vali didn't know why but he was grateful Daphne could stop his anger from getting out of control. Looking into Daphne's eyes, he leaned it slowly, closing his eyes and hoping for a kiss.

While Vali was leaning in, several Slytherin's chuckled and were making bets on if Daphne would do it or not. Some were betting Galleons, while others a week's worth of homework in any class. What was Daphne doing? Well as Vali was leaning in, she leaned away and reached for a plate with a small slice of strawberry cake.

Sensing something was wrong Vali opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Daphne smiling. Cocking her head to the left, she lifted the cake and pushed it into his face. Twisting the plate a little she smeared the cake around, and suddenly the Slytherin table broke out in laughter.

Some were banging their hands on the table on the table while others fell backwards. The rest of the hall turned to face the Slytherin table to find out the source of there laughing. And the thing everyone saw was a boy covered in cake, while Daphne was laughing a little.

"Hey Vali did you lose a fight with the cake!" Cedric shouted from across the hall.

Everyone turned to face Cedric, and then Vali who was grinning himself as he looked at Daphne. Instantly the hall broke out in laughter while the first years looked around unsure of what the older students were laughing at. Even the teachers were unsure if what to do but Dumbledore chuckled because he saw Vali covered in cake.

The teachers followed his gaze as well and some soon chuckled a little. Despite not knowing Vali well many were laughing at him and his expression. Professor Snape even laughed a little but covered it up almost instantly, hoping that no one noticed.

"Now how about a kiss Daphne?" Vali asked with arms out wide.

Hearing what Vali said the Slytherin's started chanting "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." And soon the hall started chanting.

Daphne tried to scoot away but as she did Blaise caught her arms holding her there. Turning to face Blaise she saw him making kissing motions with his lips, while his girlfriend Emma was smiling. Seeing no way out of her current predicament, she turned to face her boyfriend who was leaning closer.

"Blaise let me go, I'll kiss him." Daphne said grinning.

Blaise looked at Vali and saw his eyes were already closed. Laughing at two of his best friends he let Daphne go, and she leaned closer, but stopped, as her lips were about to touch his. Deciding it was better to wipe the cake away first, she raised her hand to his cheek and wiped away the cake covering his lips.

Using her wand to banish the cake on her hand she leaned in again and her lips touched his and the hall broke out cheering. The teachers smiled since the two teens reminded them of James and Lily when they were in school, the only difference was instead of a Gryffindor couple, they were Slytherin couple.

Professor Snape looked at his two favorite students and promised that he would protect their relationship at all costs. He may have lost Lily but he doesn't want Vali to end up like himself. Smiling a little he could almost imagine a younger version of himself with Lily.

Sighing he looked at Daphne and she squeaked in surprise as she pulled away. Everyone looked at her and they found a strawberry was half way inside of her mouth. Turning to Vali they saw he was grinning and they knew what he had done.

When the cake was smeared on his face he took a strawberry in his mouth and kept it there waiting for Daphne to kiss him. And when she did he put it into her mouth and now what they saw was the result of her prank.

Pulling away Vali opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Daphne taking a bite out of half the strawberry. As it fell out of her mouth he caught in one of his hands and placed it into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Cheering broke out in the hall again and some older students were envious of the two since they were so caring for one another. Smiling both teens leaned forward and placed their foreheads together forgetting everyone else around them. Instead they were more focused on the eyes of the other person right in front of them.

**Ron P.O.V**

"Well students wasn't that a good way to start the year." Dumbledore said.

Slowly the hall returned to normal and after he said the Forbidden Forest was off limits the sorting began. As Ron slowly walked forward only one thing was going through his head. As students went off to their individual houses he only prayed that he wouldn't be sorted into the snake pit.

When the hall broke out in laughter, he couldn't seem to understand why the hall was laughing with future Death Eaters.

Then the hall started chanting for some couple to kiss. He couldn't see whom but he heard from several older students sitting next to him that it was Vali and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. Many of the boys envied him but they understood they never stood a chance with her.

When he heard though that it was Vali he pretended to choke because he hated how he treated him on the train. However he knew it was unwise to face him alone, he would need friends or else he was doomed to failure.

Good thing for him was that the majority of the Gryffindor table wasn't laughing. Instead most were muttering something about the snakes. The only thing he could make out was House Cup, and Quidditch Cup, both of which he knew nothing about.

However the one thing that angered him was that his older brothers were laughing with the snakes. First it was Fred and George and shortly after Percy followed which surprised Ron greatly. Percy never laughed with his family but he was laughing with snakes.

"TRAITOR!" Ron thought when he looked at Percy.

Percy was currently talking to several Slytherin students that sat behind him. From what he could tell they were talking about their future and the more he looked at him the more he began to hate his traitor of a brother.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted.

"Noooooo!" a familiar voice shouted. Turning around to face the teacher he saw Draco shouting in disbelief.

**Draco P.O.V**

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted.

"Noooooo!" Draco shouted as Professor McGonagall took the hat off of his hair.

Thankfully no one heard his scream because the claws got up and was probably the loudest in the hall. Getting up Draco looked at the Slytherin table and none of them were even looking at him.

Sighing he walked over to the Ravenclaws who were waiting to receive him. At least the constellation prize was that he was going to be with Astoria for the next 7 years and that gave him more than enough time to win her heart. Taking a seat across from her he flashed her one of his nice guy smiles.

Sadly she didn't care about him and just gave him the cold shoulder. Deciding it would be best to give up now he turned to face his fellow first years. As people were taking places he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to tell his father about being sorted into the claws of all houses.

At least the best thing was he wasn't placed into the Lions. Slowly the first years whittled down until all that remained was William Potter. Eyeing the boy he hoped that he didn't get sorted into the Slytherin table since he didn't deserve to be with the house of Purebloods.

**William P.O.V**

"William Potter." McGonagall shouted.

Taking a deep breath William walked forward and as he approached the teachers he noticed that one of them were eyeing him. Ignoring the look that Professor Snape was giving him he turned around and faced the entire hall.

Some students were whispering about him, and most of them were about how he was supposedly the boy who defeated Voldemort. Others were unimpressed by him, instead of being a knight in shining armor he was a decent looking boy. However the thing that surprised everyone was that the boy looked like Vali.

If you were dye his hair white and give him contact lens then he would look like a much younger Vali, the only difference was that he had black hair and green eyes. Unsure of what to do the hall just sat there in silence awaiting to see which house there savior was placed into.

As the sorting hat was placed onto his head, he looked around hoping to spot his brother. Sadly he didn't see anyone that looked like him but a part of him knew the chances of Harry looking the same were very unlikely. Sighing he heard the hat start talking inside of his mind.

"_Interesting, very interesting. You remind me of a student that arrived here a few years ago. Both of you have the same potential but the question is if you will meet?_"

"_Wait are you talking about my brother Harry Potter?_"

William was hoping that his brother did come here and if the hat knew anything he would be damned to lose this chance. Looking across the hall again his eyes landed on Vali and he noticed that he was glaring at him slightly. He wanted to wave hello but the look Vali was giving him stopped him from raising his hand.

"_I don't know any boy by the name of Harry Potter, but the teenager Vali Le Fay is the person you remind me of young man._"

"_Please I beg of you don't put me in Slytherin_." William whined.

"_Oh what's this you don't want to be in the Slytherin house? You have power and Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness. Why would you want to not achieve your most potential_?"

"_Please just not Slytherin, Ron told me they are overrun with Death Eaters and I want to be with my friend_."

William knew it was wrong to base an entire house on what his best friend said but something told him that being in Slytherin was something he wouldn't fit in. Hearing that the hat sighed and decided it was going to make William and Vali rivals since it would be most interesting.

"Well how about Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Silence fell over the hall but the Lion table shot up in cheers that the boy-who-lived was going to be in there house. Some were happy while others hoped that now they would earn attention from their peers since Vali has been in the spotlight while they were ignored.

Getting up William walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ron, who was sitting across from Hermione Granger.

"Hey Harry I'm glad you were made a fellow Lion." Ron said as he patted him on the back.

Sighing William laughed with his best friend but feeling something was wrong he looked at the teachers and noticed that the one with black robes was eyeing him. Snape was looking at him and was honestly annoyed how the Potter boy reminded him of his rival James Potter. Grinning to himself he knew that this year was going to be most interesting.

"That guy's name is Professor Snape. Don't worry about him William; he doesn't like us Lions that much. Instead he favors his snakes and lets them get away with everything and anything." Ron said.

"Actually that's wrong Ronny boy." Fred said.

"Professor Snape favors Vali and Daphne." George said.

Ron glared at his brothers while William sat there twiddling his thumbs. Harry must be here, he just has to be. Maybe I'll ask Vali if he knows Harry. William thought as he watched his new friends start to eat various types of foods that were sitting on the table. Hearing his tummy grumble in protest he gave up thinking and went right to eating.

**Vali P.O.V**

William didn't see it but Vali was watching him closely while he ate his food as well. Something inside him was annoyed by the boy since he reminded him of his father. Deciding to ignore the feeling Vali decided he was going to see how good his brother was.

Taking a drink out of his goblet he turned to face his girlfriend and saw that her nails were digging into the table. Placing a hand onto her shoulder Daphne tensed slightly but she turned her head and faced him.

Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with rage but as she looked into his her anger vanished and instead was replaced with pleading eyes. Vali knew she needed help with something or maybe she was playing another game with him but he decided to go with his gut feeling.

"Daphne what's wrong?" he asked.

Daphne pulled Vali to her and pulled him into a crushing hug. Unsure of what to do he just held her there while she was muttering something about her home life. Vali didn't want to pull away but he knew if he didn't help her the problem would only get worse.

"Please tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me what's wrong I won't be able to help you."

"My adopted sister Astoria Greengrass is here and I can tell this year is going to be terrible." She said in a murmur.

Vali instantly knew what was wrong and held her closer to him while she gripped his shirt. From memory Daphne told him that Astoria was adopted into the family because she didn't want to be there trophy daughter who would be sold off to the highest bidder.

At first her family tried to force her into marriage contracts, but one day they gave up and vanished for an entire day. The next day she woke up and fund out that she now had a new sister and then her life went downhill.

Despite being much younger than herself Astoria proved to be a devil on the inside but outside she was the family's perfect daughter. Whatever she got, Astoria wanted and one way or another she would get whatever she wanted. And now that she was here Daphne just knew that Astoria was going to try and take Vali away from her.

"Harry, promise me that you will never fall to Astoria's charms?" Daphne asked in a whisper.

"Daphne I would never leave you if the world was offered to me. You are the most important person to me and I refuse to lose you." Vali said proudly but he made sure that the hall heard him. Daphne leaned against his chest and just sat there taking in the sound of Vali's heart. It was the one sound she loved and she would never let him be taken away.

"Daphne if you need help dealing with her I will always be ready to answer you call."

"I know Harry, I know." What she didn't say was that she was already planning on what to do when they cross paths.

At least Daphne was his and he was never going to give her up. You could try to take him away from her but she would fight just as hard to keep him and that was what kept them together. Many looked at the two of them and grinned knowing that whatever came there way they would stand together and get through together.

Meanwhile across the hall Astoria was eyeing her sister Daphne Greengrass. Seeing her sister with Vali was something she wouldn't allow. Instead she would focus on tearing them apart at all cost since she refused to let her have things she didn't.

Draco meanwhile was thinking of ways on how he was going to woo Astoria however he noticed that she was looking somewhere with a strong intent to do something. Following her gaze he looked at Daphne and Vali and something told him that he was going to have to stand in her way.

He may be in a different house but he refused to let anyone harm his most favorite house. Astoria may indeed be the girl he wants but if she even harms one Slytherin, he won't hesitate to strike her down. Looking across from himself he looked at Crab and Goyle and they nodded in agreement that they were going to watch this entire house.

Looking at Vali one last time Draco couldn't help but feel a deep pain in his chest. He wished he had been placed into that house but he knew he might as well make the best of what he got.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now everybody. Anyways I hope you liked this and now I am going to say this. Unlike most stories you can see that well Astoria will be like a villain while Draco will instead he a hero and a villain. Like canon he will get in the way of Ron and William but at the same time he will watch over the Slytherin house and make sure that no one messes with them. Now what did you think of a Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy.

I won't spoil anything but I did this for a legit reason but it won't be revealed until later. Anyways please review and tell me how I did. Flames and well anything is welcome.


	3. Ancient History and New Seekers

The Lost Potter

A/N: Hi everyone sorry it took so long to update, but I was more focused on my Percy Jackson story. However from the looks of it, it may be a failure so I might focus all my attention on this story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.

Ravenic Tauro: Thank you again so much for your opinion. In a few stories Astoria was indeed somewhat of a villain, but in this one I am taking it up a notch. Most stories see her as lovable sister and will do anything for her, but I got tired of those along with other clichés.

Dyani91: Thank you.

Ulquiorra31: I would call Astoria a –yoink- but yeah you're right. She is a character that will cause all kinds of mischief for our favorite couple. Will they be separated, maybe but I don't know yet.

Guest: Thank you.

Adolphus: Thank you and I am sorry for that error. Honestly I didn't notice it until way later, but thank you for pointing it out. It's just I am so used to writing Harry instead of Vali but hey.

Chi Vayne: You definitely made me think about this a lot. Later on I will go into Vali's back story but when Vali was kicked out Lily wasn't around. Instead she was with friends, and when she came home James couldn't bring himself to tell her that he kicked their son out. Instead he is living with a lie hanging over his head.

Draco will indeed watch over Slytherin by doing the thing that most fanfictions have in common, he will use his father's authority in certain areas. Will Draco be powerful, maybe but he is going to go through many challenges.

Hadrian Malfoy: Thank you so much, instead of having an evil Malfoy I am trying to write one that is well nicer but still has that arrogant personality of his. Now for your question, I'll let you think about it when you read this one.

* * *

Chapter 3 Ancient History and New Seekers

**Daphne P.O.V**

Daphne was walking towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class minding her own business. That was until she felt something was wrong, spinning around she saw a wand pointed at her stomach. And the person was none other than her sister Astoria Greengrass who grinning.

"Hello Daphne how've you been?" Astoria asked.

"I was doing just fine. Until you showed up and pointed a wand at me." Daphne said.

Daphne knew she couldn't do anything at the moment. Despite being a first year Astoria knew many spells thank to their father. He believed that protecting the heir to his fortune was the best thing he could do. So he taught her many spells and now Daphne found herself facing said girl.

"Daphne you hurt me. I just came to say hello." Astoria said while she placed a hand on her heart.

"Oh so your version of saying hello is by pointing a wand at me?" Daphne asked incredulously.

Could Astoria seriously hurt her, maybe but the difference between them was an unknown. While Daphne had 3 years of experience and a complete mastery over ice spells, and Astoria was unknown. From what Daphne could guess Astoria maybe had 2 years of experience, and the red light on the tip of her wand meant she favored fire spells.

Deciding to test something out Daphne slid her right hand towards her right pocket. Hoping that Astoria would wall for it, Daphne watched as she tensed slightly. Looking down she saw Astoria push her wand into her gut a little more.

"Daphne I can't let you reach your wand now can I." Astoria said grinning.

"Fine what do you want?" Daphne asked.

Inside Daphne was grinning because her beloved sister didn't know about her second wand. Then again how could she most wizards only use one wand as it is. However Vali had pestered her last summer in order to increase her protection but she wouldn't budge. Now she was grateful since her second wand would soon be saving her. Sliding her left hand into her other pocket she gripped the wand that Vali had made for her.

"What do you think Daphne? I want what you have." Hearing just that was more than enough for Daphne to make her blood boil in anger.

Growing up together, she let Astoria take whatever she wanted but taking her boyfriend was something she wouldn't allow. Usually Astoria got away but now they were in Hogwarts and daddy wasn't around to stop her from harming his favorite daughter.

"Astoria I will tell you right now. You will never take Vali away from me." Daphne said confidently.

Astoria was surprised by the confidence Daphne had in her voice, since when they were home she would do whatever she wanted since dad, and mom stood behind her. Seeing an opening at last Daphne acted, sending her right leg up, Astoria's wand flew out of her hand and landed next to a statue of a knight.

Once the shock passed Astoria turned to face her sister who had a silver wand aimed in-between her eyes. The thing that surprised her most of all was that Daphne's wand was silver instead of the normal dark brown color. However she was most certain that Daphne's wand was never silver in color.

"Daphne your wand was never silver before. You stole it didn't you?" Astoria asked. The one thing now going through Astoria's mind was how Daphne could have possibly stolen someone's wand, and not only that she was able to wield said wand so effortlessly.

"You'd like to know where I got this new one don't you." Daphne asked in a mocking tone.

Astoria nodded but her eyes were directed towards her wand that was sitting there in front of a knight. She was surprised by how quickly the tables were reversed. One second Daphne was at the end of her wand and now she found herself at the end of a silver wand that she had never seen before.

"Glacius!" Daphne shouted.

Astoria closed her eyes waiting to be frozen solid. As several second passed she opened her eyes and saw that Daphne's wand wasn't pointed at her instead they were pointed at the knight. Astoria shrieked in disbelief at what Daphne had done. Her wand was surrounded by a large block of ice that went up to the knights knees.

"Be grateful Astoria that I didn't freeze you with your wand." Daphne said as she pocketed her wand. "If you ever say that again though, I won't show you any mercy." With that last warning Daphne turned around and continued on her way to class.

As Daphne rounded a corner, Astoria squeezed her hands and swore that Daphne would pay for humiliating her. Walking over to the block of ice, she cursed at how much ice covered her wand. Kicking it with her foot, she swore again that Daphne would pay, and the best way to get her back, was to go after none other than Vali Le Fay.

While Astoria was planning something out a certain blonde boy was looking at her with fire in his eyes. Draco Malfoy saw the whole thing, but before he could do anything he remembered that he was supposed to be with the other first years. Sighing he turned around and left wondering how he was going to tell Vali what had happened.

o-O-o-O-o

Daphne was walking down the hall with a smile on her face. The wand Vali had made for her worked, but she was surprised by how powerful her spell was. Never had her spell made such a large block of ice. Usually it took several seconds, but with the silver wand it happened almost instantly. As she opened the door to her class, she remembered the day Vali took her to the place to make this wand.

_It had taken a lot of convincing but Vali was able to finally convince Daphne to get a new wand. However instead of going to Ollivander's to get a new wand, Vali was instead taking her to a special place that only he knew about. Pushing through the bushes, and branches the two young teens came to a clearing. _

_Daphne looked around in and she noticed that a silver tree sitting in the center surrounded by hundreds of gems. Some were red, green, and blue and yellow but the one that drew her attention was a certain blue one that was radiating with power yet to be seen._

"_Harry what is this place? Daphne asked amazed by such a beautiful area._

"_This is a sacred forest that has been forgotten through time. Originally wizards came here to craft their original wands, but like I said it was forgotten as the ages passed. Even I didn't know about this place, until my mother showed me a few years ago." Vali said sadly._

"_How was this place lost to the passage of time?"_

"_According to what my late mother said, man abused the tree. Many witches and wizards wanted more power, so they went to the tree asking for more wands. The tree refused, and in return was cut down. However it proved to be a mistake, the spirit of the silver tree was angered. In its endless rage, the spirit reached out with all its remaining power, and destroyed every single wand that was made from its bark."_

"_Then how did the tree survive?"_

"_When the wands were destroyed the spirit found a seedling where its tree used to be. As time passed the tree re-grew and now what we see is the result after years in hiding."_

"_Harry that is a most beautiful story but how am I supposed to make a wand from this tree. If the spirit is angry it will never let me get close to it."Daphne said as she looked at the tree._

_It didn't look like it was moving but she could feel the power that was coming off of the tree. It was both ancient but at the same time welcoming. It was almost as if the tree was reaching out towards someone, and it was waiting for the person to come to them._

_What Daphne didn't know was that the spirit of the tree was talking with Vali inside of his mind. The tree was happy that he had returned but was surprised by the guest he had brought. Before the spirit could be angered Vali told it that Daphne could be trusted more than anyone else._

"_Harry what are you doing?" Daphne asked while Vali was standing there silent._

_Instead of Vali's normal dark silver hair, his was glowing in the moonlight just like the tree. Once the light in his hair dyed away Vali turned to face her and a grin was on his face. When Vali smiled Daphne felt her heart flutter since his smile was a rare sight and it was only used in her presence._

"_Daphne walk forward the tree awaits you."_

That memory was one of her most favorite moments so far in her young life. It may have been insignificant but the memory reminded her of how much Harry cared for her despite his usual cold nature. Sighing she looked around the class and was saddened that he wasn't in class, but she knew why.

He was one of the school's best seekers and they were currently teaching with Madame Hooch. Smiling she knew how strict the three Quidditch players were and she just hoped that they didn't push them too far.

"Hey Daphne come sit over here." Blaise waved.

Smiling Daphne walked over to one of her friends and sat beside him waiting for the teacher to arrive. Something told her that today was going to be an interesting day and she was wondering if Harry was going to be involved in some way.

o-O-o-O-o

**Vali P.O.V**

Vali was leaning against his Nimbus 2000 while Cedric stood beside him watching as Madame Hooch explained to the new first years about how to mount there brooms. While several students were shouting "up" two kids drew his attention, and they were none other than Draco Malfoy and William Potter.

On his first try Draco grasped his broom surprising the whole class and William followed soon after with three tries. Vali now knew they were good with their calling but the question was how good they were while riding a broomstick.

"Hey Vali I see you who you're looking at and I'll tell you right now that you can't have both of them." Cedric said startling his best friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cedric." Vali said while he avoided his friends gaze.

"Vali you don't need to lie to me, besides if I know what you are thinking as well as I think I do, you see them as potential seekers and later rivals." Vali hated it when Cedric was right but he wouldn't tell him since he knew how annoying he got when he pushed his buttons.

Cedric grinned anyways since he had spent enough time with Vali to know him better than even himself. The only one that knew him better was Daphne but that was a given since they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Fine you caught me red handed Ced, however I am telling you right now that Draco Malfoy is mine to train." Vali said since Draco was the one he saw with the most potential out of the class.

"Okay fine enough I'll take the Potter boy, but let's make a promise when Quidditch starts up we will both lose on purpose." Cedric said while a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"And why would I want to lose on purpose?" Vali asked.

While both Cedric and he were good, he was the pride of the school. He was willing to do things that Cedric wasn't and if there were school championships, he would most likely be the first on the roster. Not because he wants to show off but because teachers would force him since they admired his skill on a broom.

"Wouldn't it be great to see whose apprentice is better than the others?" Cedric asked.

Hearing that Vali grinned at the idea but he shaked his head of that thought since he refused to lose, at least not on purpose. In terms of just plain out speed Cedric was the best but he was by far the best seeker of this school and so far the new score was 702-701. Looking at the teacher the two of them saw that she was pointing towards them.

Sighing both of them grabbed their brooms and walked through the lines of first years that were looking at them with confused expressions. As he passed Ron and William, he heard Ron mutter something about snakes but he decided to ignore it at least for now.

"Today class we have to special guests. These two young gentlemen are none other than the schools best seekers and they came here today to see if any of you had potential to be there apprentice." Hooch said loud and proudly.

She still remembered the day that day when she arrived late to class. Both of them were on broomsticks and were shooting past Hogwarts, she wanted to shout at them and give them detention but she was surprised by how skilled they were.

Both of them made a nose dive towards the ground less than maybe two centimeters apart and right as she thought they would slam into the ground, they pulled up. Despite her old age she was able to see their feet scrap the grass.

When they got off of their brooms, she of course gave them a rant about how reckless they were but the Hooch that was Quidditch referee wanted them to start playing. Once they showed their skills for their individual houses the two of them instantly dominated the sport.

Daydreaming Hooch realized that Vali and Cedric were looking waiting for her to start class. "Well anyways Vali who do you see in this bunch as someone that you would like to teach?"

Vali looked out towards the two lines of first years until his eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. When Draco saw Vali looking at him he grinned inside. Is a Slytherin student going to choose me to be his apprentice? He asked himself.

"Madame Hooch so far out of all these first years, the one that draws my attention the most is Draco Malfoy."

Hearing that Vali had chosen him Draco grinned inside hoping that this wasn't a dream. He heard that Vali was arguably the best seeker in school, and now that he was going to be his apprentice meant that he wouldn't need his father's help to get on his houses team.

"Now, Cedric Diggory what about you?"

"Well Madame Hooch, since Vali took my first choice, I shall take William Potter."

William was talking to Ron about how unlucky Draco was to be chosen by a Slytherin. Since they were all future Death Eaters that meant Draco would become one his self courtesy of Ron. But when he heard his name get called out he turned around and felt Ron clap him on the back.

"Great job William, the school's best seeker is choosing you as his apprentice." Ron whispered but Hermione snorted at his arrogance. "What do you want Granger?" he demanded when he turned on her.

"Well Ron, Cedric isn't the schools best seeker. Instead it is none other than Vali Le Fay, haven't you read anything?" she asked while Ron's face turned a different shade of red.

"I knew that, but there is no way Vali is the best, all Slytherin's are known for is cheating or play against the rules." Ron shouted a little louder than he had expected.

Not thinking about the fact that Slytherin's were listening, Ron felt something hit the back of his heard. Turning on whoever it was, it turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy who was glaring at him.

"I'd watch your mouth Ron Weasley, out of every house in this school, Slytherin is the one house that is looked up to the most. I promise you if you anger Slytherin, you will not only bring their wrath down on top of you, but the majority of the school as well."

Draco said proudly hoping that some Slytherin's would look at him gratefully, since he stood up for them when he was a Ravenclaw. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw several Slytherin's smiling but Vali caught his sight. He wasn't smiling, but he had a small grin on his face.

It looks like I will have to earn a smile from him, but no matter I will earn one before the end of the year. Draco thought while Cedric started clapping.

"Well Draco Malfoy you have surprised everyone here today. Despite being in a different house, you stood up for Vali's house before he could retort. I wish we had more students like you."

"Thank you Cedric that means a lot to me." Draco said with a slight bow.

"Draco Malfoy is such a kiss ass." He heard someone whisper, turning to face who said it, he was heartbroken to see that it was none other than Astoria who had said it.

When the teacher and 3rd year students weren't looking Draco grabbed Astoria by the arm and threw her in front of him. While he may have liked her that arrogance of hers was starting to get on his nerves and now name calling was something he wouldn't stand for.

"What the hell." Astoria said straightening her robes before looking up. "Oh hello kiss ass, why aren't you following Cedric around like a sick puppy. Or did he already get rid of you and find someone else to have following him."

Draco was now beyond angry at this girl, looking behind him he saw several students looking at him, but they turned around and decided to stay out of it. Thankful that they didn't say anything, he watched as there lines started to close up the gaps so that the teacher and her favorite students couldn't see him and Astoria.

Spinning around he grabbed her arm, and pointed his wand under her chin. "Astoria I'd watch that mouth of yours, or else something might happen to you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper hoping that the others would help her, but no one was moving. Instead everyone was congratulating William on being Cedric's apprentice.

"I saw what you tried to do to Vali's girlfriend Daphne, and do you think that will slide if he finds out. Not only does he have complete control over the Slytherin house, but I am certain he has many allies ready to help him at a moment's notice." Draco said with venom in his voice.

"Besides I am certain you saw how much Daphne and Vali care for one another. If he finds out you tried to harm her, he might just make you regret it. But he isn't the worst of your troubles—I"

"Okay, okay what do you want?" she demanded but the wand under her chin wasn't helping her case, since he pressed a little harder.

"I want you to leave the entire Slytherin house alone."

"Oh and what will you do if I say no?" she asked while Draco's wand starting getting warm.

"God you're dense, I have no idea why I started thinking about you. Did you not hear me Vali is someone no 1st year wants to mess with. Not only that, you don't want to mess with me. My father is in the ministry and he has many connections, should you try anything serious I will make sure you lose everything, got it?"

She nodded and he finally let her go turning around and getting back in line. Astoria rubbed her arm and glared at Draco's back promising that she would get him back as well. She didn't see it, but a certain red head was looking at her and now he found someone that could help him get back at Vali.

**Several Minutes Later**

While the class was being led to the Quidditch pitch Draco turned around to see Astoria and grinned. While he may be an honorable kid and he kept most promises, he loved to cause mischief here and there from time to time, and besides if Vali knew now what could Astoria do.

"Hey Vali, wait up I have something to tell you." Draco shouted as he ran past several first years and purposely bumping into Ron Weasley. Turning around a little he waved at the two of them before turning to face Vali.

"Draco what do you want?" he said a little ruder than he wanted.

"I'm sorry if I angered you at all but I have something I need to tell you immediately."

"No I'm not angry at you all; instead I am a jumpy person I guess you could say. Now what do you need to tell me?"

"This might be hard to believe, but the first year in my house Astoria Greengrass attacked your girlfriend earlier in the hall." The look on Vali's face made Draco chuckle inside because nothing was going to protect Astoria from his anger.

* * *

A/N: Anyways that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it and well I'll see you all next time.


	4. Draco and Vali

The Lost Potter

Author's Note: Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile and for that I am truly sorry. I am currently working on a Percy/Khione fanfiction so yeah. I am sorry again and I am sorry to say this but I haven't edited this chapter. For that I am sorry again but I figured I would update since I have left many of you hanging. Now with all of that done I am honestly surprised by the 4,000 views. I am honestly surprised by that and well I have nothing else to say. Anyways before you read let me say that I am going to edit it later but not right now. Other than that I hope you enjoy.

Reviews  
Ravenic Tauro: Thank you and I am sorry for the adding enemies on top of one another, but that was what was going on through my head. Anyways I am taking your review and using your idea of well build up of certain characters. In this one I am trying to show that while Vali is indeed powerful he is still human and that he is trying to find his place. Hopefully in this chapter I did a little build up but the next one will still be build up for awhile.

Hadrian Malfoy: Thank you very much, honestly I am tired of a evil Draco and nice Astoria so I figured why not switch the roles around. This story has a long way though to being a success but I hope this gives people some new ideas for this couple. Most have now been overused like how Daphne and Astoria love one another and Draco harms Astoria, so I see this as a prototype for future ideas that some haven't tried.

Shadow Mistress21: Thank you.

Summary: What if Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, what if instead his younger brother was. Would Harry help his brother when the time comes or will he let his brother face the coming storm alone. Only one thing is certain Harry is no longer the Harry his family knew instead his name is Vali and he will do whatever he wants.

I own nothing everything goes to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 4 Draco and Vali

**Draco P.O.V**

"This might be hard to believe, but the first year Astoria Greengrass attacked your girlfriend earlier in the hallo." Draco said.

The way Vali's face morphed into one that was emotionless slowly turned into one of anger. Draco couldn't help but chuckle because there was now nothing that would protect Astoria from his wrath. And he hoped that Vali would be grateful and see him as a true friend worthy of a Slytherin's time. As Vali got angrier his magic started to fluctuate out of control and everything around him was beginning to be affected. Draco looked around all around him and it looked like time was slowing down. Birds were flapping their wings slower than before the wind was beginning to almost slow completely.

"Hey Vali what's going on? Why's everything slowing down all of a sudden?" Draco asked turning to face his friend, or hopefully his future friend.

Instead of being cool calm and collected Vali was getting angrier, and it was showing in his outfit. His hair was getting darker and his eyes were filled with anger. Watching Vali spin around in rage Draco stepped back a little and looked in the direction that he was facing.

Draco didn't even need to ask. His eyes were focused on Astoria who was chatting with several of her friends. He was honestly expecting Vali to call her out, but instead he turned towards the sound of deep breathing.

It was none other than Vali who was breathing deeply and slowly his hair returned to its normal dark silver color and his eyes returned to its normal blue hue. Slowly his breathing became controlled and Vali looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was. Turning around Vali looked at Draco and realized that he had shown him something that he shouldn't have.

"Umm," Vali said while he ran a hand through his silver hair.

Vali was thinking of something to tell Draco but nothing he thought of could possibly work. Draco was obviously a smart student since he was placed in Ravenclaw and he had a look on his face that was determined to find out what he had just done.

"Vali what was that just now? One second you were angry and everything starts to slow down and the next you aren't angry and everything returns to normal," Draco stared at Vali and saw that he was looking away. "Just what are you?"

Vali sighed, he knew there was no point lying to this kid and he was obviously smarter than he looked. So the only option left to him was to tell him the whole truth and everything but the truth or else he would have another Daphne on his hands.

Both of them were persistent and something told him that if he didn't tell Draco now he would bug him to no end like Daphne did when she first found out. Reaching up and rubbing his hand in his hair, Vali looked towards the class and saw they were almost to the Quidditch field.

-Line Break-

Cedric turned around and looked at Vali and noticed that he had stayed behind with Draco. When Vali raised his arm, he knew that it was something that was of the upmost importance. Turning around he led the rest of the class alongside Madame Hooch.

"Hey Cedric where is Vali?" Hooch asked when she noticed that Vali was no longer with her group.

"Don't worry about him Madame Hooch, he is talking with someone and I guarantee you it is of the upmost importance," he said with a fake smile. "Or rather I hope you. Vali I hope you know what you're doing?" he murmured underneath his breath.

Cedric and Daphne knew many of his secrets but no one else knew. Turning around to look back once more he saw Vali leading Draco towards the black lake. Despite it being almost two years ago, he still remembered the day that he had caught Vali and his biggest secret.

Daphne was continuously pestering him about something and eventually the two of them went outside to catch their breath. Cedric being the annoying person he was followed them and was surprised by what he had heard. Magic was something that everyone had but what Vali had was something that no known wizard has ever been known to have.

-Line Break-

Once Vali saw Cedric turn around and continue on his way he turned to face Draco and saw that he was still giving him that look. It was one that was going to continue to annoy him since it showed that he was going to pester him. Vali didn't say it but when he looked at Draco, it reminded him of his first few days with Daphne. He had secrets and for some reason he would reveal more than he had originally wanted and once they saw them they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Draco, do you honestly want to know what I am?" Vali asked.

Draco looked at Vali and saw that the 3rd year tensed slightly when he asked that question. Which meant that whatever Vali was hiding was going to be a very sensitive topic? Deep down he knew it was wrong to ask someone that he had only just met stuff about his personal life, but everything he saw pointed to the fact that Vali was something that was never seen before.

"I do and to prove my point," Draco pulled out his wand. "I swear on my magic that whatever you tell me today. I will never tell anyone else unless I have your permission." A second later his wand lit up and a sphere of white light shot into the sky and shattered into dozens of shards.

Vali looked at Draco and knew that now he had to tell him something. Since he swore on his magic that was at least something since he didn't want his secret to spread around. Looking around Vali was unsure of people were going to listen in on the conversation so he looked around and found a spot that was good to talk to Draco one on one.

"Since you swore on your magic Draco I will tell you what I am. But not here let's go to the Black Lake; there I shall tell you everything." Vali then spun around and walked towards the lake.

Following behind closely Draco watched Vali and saw that every step he took the earth moved slightly. It was almost as if the earth was making a path just for him and that it would make sure nothing stood in his way.

Once they reached the edge of the lake, Vali waved his hand and the rocks started to move on their own. Draco was amazed that Vali had such skill that he would move items with just a wave of his hand. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. Slowly the rocks started to vanish and in their place were boulders that looked awfully similar to chairs.

Once his task was done Vali took a seat in one the chairs and motioned for Draco to take the empty one across. Placing his broom on the ground Draco walked over to the empty chair and was surprised by how polished the rock was. Taking a seat, he expected it to be painful and it would stab into his back but instead it was smooth and that he was certain that he could slide out of the chair easily if he leaned back.

"Now what do you want to know first?" Vali asked surprising Draco who was still busy moving around in his seat.

Draco looked up and Vali and blushed slightly. I bet I look stupid right now? He thought once he stopped fidgeting in his seat.

"Well first I want to know what you were doing when you were angry. Everything around you was slowing down and nothing was moving normally. Instead it seemed like everything was moving at a slower pace." Draco said pointing out the facts.

"You mean like this." Vali said before picking up a rock and throwing it at Draco.

Draco shielded his self with his arms expecting the rock to hit his face, but when he didn't feel the rock hit him. He opened his eyes and saw that the rock was floating over to him slowly. It had already left Vali's hand but it was moving at a much slower than pace than usual.

"How?" Draco asked as he reached out his hand and grasped the rock in his hand. Wrapping his fingers around the rock in his hand he looked at it and saw that nothing had changes. The rock was still a rock but it had slowed down like earlier.

"This might be hard to believe Draco, but everything I am about to tell you is a 100% true. I have the ability to control time." Vali said with an emotionless expression on his face.

Draco looked at the rock before staring at Vali and he couldn't help but laugh. Or rather his first reaction was to laugh but his mind stopped him before the laugh could leave his wind pipe. Instead everything he had seen up to now proved that what Vali had said was true but another part of his mind was telling him that controlling time was crazy.

Even the greatest wizard Merlin admitted on his death bed that time was something no wizard was able to control. The sheer power it would require would be something that no mortal could handle and that if a mortal obtained that power there life would be over forever. Time was something no one wizard could control and that his life force would be drained until they were nothing. So now he had to ask.

"Vali how can you control time, the greatest wizard to ever exist said it was impossible. Yet you are doing it like it is no problem." Draco was amazed that someone existed that had mastered something that even Merlin couldn't.

"What Merlin said was a lie; instead he buried away the truth." Vali spoke as he looked out across the black lake. Despite hearing the story from his foster-mother he couldn't believe that Merlin was the first to master this dreaded ability.

"Buried the truth what do you mean?" hearing this Draco was now listening intently since he was about to hear something that many didn't know. And hopefully he would be able to learn this ability his self since it could help with so many things.

Vali ripped his eyes away from the lake and faced Draco again, "Tell me do you know the legend of the silver tree?"

"Of course that story is one that all pureblood families tell their children. According to legend the very first wizards were blessed by the tree and given tremendous powers. Which would later be named magic but then the tree vanished one day never to be found again." Draco said as he recalled the legend.

It was almost 7 years but that was the memory that he favored the most from his childhood. Even though it was a legend every time he heard the story he felt that something was reaching out towards him. And now that he was old enough he would finally search for what had been calling him when he was a child.

"Well I am glad you know part of the legend at least, but I guess it can't be helped. The real reason the tree had vanished was because man had become greedy. When the tree blessed man with magic, it gave one wizard the ability to bend time." Draco leaned forward surprised that someone knew the full legend. He wished he had a quill and a piece of parchment so that he could write this down but he would have to rely on his memory.

"As you can guess man became greedy and they went to tree demanding to have the same power that the one had received. The spirit of the tree Nessa Narmolanya refused and in rage 22 of the original 24 wizards banded together and chopped the tree down."

"What happened next? What about the other two wizards?" Draco asked barely able to hold in the rush that he was feeling. Vali smiled at Draco since he reminded him of his self when he was younger. He was a seeker of knowledge and in fear and anger his father banished him.

"As you can guess the spirit of the tree was angered and went to the two wizards that hadn't destroyed her home. Asking them for help, they went to war against the other 22 and they were none other than Merlin and Morgana Le Fay."

The name of Merlin wasn't a surprise but the name of Morgana was something that had shocked Draco to his core. Morgana was the very first Dark Lady and so if she fought with Merlin why would they become mortal enemies. As if reading his mind Vali answered his unasked question, "When Morgana and Merlin defeated the 22 wizards they both decided to alter history. Everything about the 22 traitors was wiped away from history and only Merlin and Morgana are known."

"Vali if they were allies then why would they become mortal enemies during the reign of King Arthur? Also what happened to the 10 wizards that were beaten?" Draco asked while he memorized everything that was said.

"Neither wizard wanted to be enemies but it was the only way to hide the dark past. Merlin was known to have mastered light spells and Morgana had dark spells. No one knew this but the both of them were lovers."

"What?" Draco half asked and half shouted.

"Despite being lovers one of them had to become the villain so Morgana took that role. Before the two of them passed away however they had children which led down to Hogwarts founding fathers. While the original 10 lost their powers because there wands were destroyed, but heredity passed down the power that was still inside of their bodies. Which eventually led to all the pureblood families of today and beyond. The only reason they didn't have power was because they had no wands but when newer wands were made a fraction of there power returned to them."

Draco leaned back in his chair and looked into the blue eye sky. Raising a hand over his head he looked at it and was amazed by the story that he had just heard. He was sad however to learn that he was descended from one of the original 24 wizards that had tried to destroy the source of magic.

"Vali I have one more question to ask?" Draco asked.

"I guarantee that I am human Draco. I may have the ability to control time but it doesn't make me any different from you. Besides my power pales in comparison to that of Merlin, he was a master in time and only his direct descendants could master it to the degree he had."

Vali didn't outright say it but he believed that both Draco and he were indeed the descendant or in this case descendents. Before Merlin died he said that one day he would be reborn and that when he was he would be taught by a great teacher. While Vali didn't see his self as a descendent of Merlin who was destined to be the next great wizard he saw many similar features that Merlin said his descendant would have.

According to his last words his descendent/reincarnation would be someone that seeks knowledge and that whenever some was placed in front of him he would listen intently. Did Draco do that? Well yes he did. Now all that remained was to see if he was truly the other descendent of Merlin.

"Draco, bump fists with me." Vali said as he extended his right arm out to the young Ravenclaw.

"What?" Draco asked.

Looking into Vali's light blue eyes he saw that he had a serious expression plastered on his normally emotionless face. Choosing not to anger his… friend he bumped fists with Vali and almost instantly the world lit up around him. Everywhere he looked he saw the very aura of magic moving around. Uncontrollable and untamed and as soon as he saw it, the aura vanished leaving him feeling incomplete.

"Vali what was that just now? I saw so many wondrous things. Magic was swirling around untamed and yet it felt like it was swirling around me." Draco said waving his arms around like a little kid, while his eye glowed like that when a child got a really good present.

Vali stared at Draco and knew that he had finally found his fellow reincarnation of Merlin. While he was meant to represent the darker side of Merlin, Draco was going to represent the lighter side and in turn they would help William bring balance back to the wizarding world.

"Draco you are not old enough to learn what you have seen. It is not yet time for you to learn the truth instead you are destined to walk your own path. Once you have walked yours come to me again and I shall tell you what you saw." Vali said.

He knew Draco was now destined for greatness but unlike him, he wanted him to walk his own path first. Only then would Draco learn the truth about his heritage and why he had been chosen as his apprentice unlike the other first years.

Draco stared at Vali and while he wanted answers, he decided that he would trust Vali's wisdom. Unlike many students Vali was wiser than he let on and that was something that he wanted to see with his own eyes. Besides he could always spend his free time trying to understand what Vali had showed him and why bumping their fists was so significant.

"Draco catch up to the others, today is going to be your first game." Vali said, suddenly grinning inside as he saw Draco pale.

"Oh no, I can't be late. Not on the first day!" Draco shouted as he shot up and ran towards the Quidditch Pitch completely forgetting about his earlier thought and more about how he was going to fly circles around William and Ron.

Vali got up from his makeshift seat and decided it was time to have some alone time with Daphne. Grinning he snapped his fingers vanishing leaving no trace of either him or Draco having their conversation. What Vali didn't notice was that a certain teacher had seen the whole thing before vanishing himself, and returning to his class.

* * *

Authors Note: Well everyone what did you think? I know there are mistakes here and there but you deserved an update. Anyways instead of having Vali/Harry being the reincarnation/descendent of Merlin I would add Draco to the mix. I thought of it as a good idea but what do you all think. Now before I go I must ask, should the next chapter be more development between Vali/Daphne or a William/Ron Quidditch, Draco/Random or just someone else entirely. Please tell me and see you all soon.


End file.
